hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Dawn (Part 2)
Another Dawn (Part 2) is the Seventy-Two episode of Hendrix Linguistics and the last episode of Hendrix Linguistics Plot Hendrix is in place of nowhere, as Darius sees Hendrix. Hendrix knows he defeated many villains, as he can count. Darius knows they are weak, as he wants to kill Hendrix. Darius knows his Cybernetics complete useless, as Hendrix defeated many of Darius virus guards. Hendrix finds out that Fidel in this dimension, as Hendrix does know him about his story. Fidel is a survivor. Hendrix knows that Sloan is here, as Darius caught him, he also despises humans. Darius sees Hendrix, as he leaves Sloan to another dimension, as he was left to die. Hendrix sees Fidel here, as he is still here and he knows Derrick. Hendrix knows there is hope. Hendrix defeated many of Darius enemies, as Darius hurt Sloan as he left him to another dimension, Hendrix doesn't know what's happening, as Fidel tells him not to give up, as he sees portal from other worlds. Fidel knows Darius is trying to trick Hendrix, he knows that Darius won't give up. As they go into another portal. Darius sees Hendrix's world burning, as Fidel tells Hendrix to calm down, as he losing it, Hendrix defeated many of Darius enemies, as they fight there way to destroy Darius hearts, which is controlling around this place for years. Hendrix destroyed with his Cybernetics, as there are two more hearts to destroy. Hendrix tells Darius that his heart is destroyed, as he knows it will destroy Hendrix's memory. Darius added more guards to stop it, as they get into the second portal. Fidel knows Skyler would have been alive if she stayed away, Hendrix and Fidel fight there way again, as defeated many of Darius guards. They inside the room, to destroy the second heart. Hendrix and Fidel teleported back, as Darius's third heart is destroyed. Hendrix knows he can taste it, as Darius will throw everything at him, as Hendrix use many upgrades to stop this, as he goes to the third portal. Fidel knows it's nearly over, as Hendrix knows he will do after he destroys the hearts. Fidel knows it's a will or bust. Hendrix went incomplete rage, as he defeated many of Darius guards and the last remaining of it. Fidel knows Hendrix has an issue of his mental, as Hendrix makes a speech, as he destroys the 3rd heart of Darius. As he was angry, as it makes Darius weak. Hendrix teleport to somewhere to destroy the tree. Fidel is happy that Hendrix destroys it, as it could damage Hendrix's memory. Hendrix uses his rage with his Cybernetics glowing, as he uses it to turn everyone back to normal, as Darius is defeated for good. Anyone in America is back to normal, as Hendrix saved the world from Darius. Hendrix and Fidel are in Providence HQ, as Darius is inside of Providence Accord. Fidel tries to pull him away, as Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins uses the switch from the Cybernetics to destroy him once and for all, as a huge bang happened, Hendrix was blasted away into the park, with him being sad, as Doctor Hawkins comes. She sees him alive, as Derrick contacts her, as she wants to reward him something, as Hendrix saved the world from a virus zombies. Hendrix lost his memory after Darius is destroyed, Doctor Hawkins use the brain Cybernetics to gain his memories back, as Hendrix does remember well, as he smiled. He returns her by kissing her on the lips, as Doctor Hawkins felt that for the first time, as she loves Hendrix back. Derrick is happy that he can count on Hendrix, as Hendrix is worthy of this Cybernetics. Derrick tells Hendrix to keep it, as he knows Hendrix will become a leader, when Derrick retires. Derrick sees Hendrix flying, as he contacts his mother, for what food is happening, as Mrs Underwood tells Hendrix he will love this. Mrs Underwood supports her son all the way, as Doctor Hawkins wants to go for a restaurant with him, for a date, as Hendrix calls his name at the end. Episode Moments * Hendrix destroy 3 hearts and Darius for good * Fidel return to another dimension, after Darius is destroyed * Hendrix kisses Doctor Hawkins in the lips, for the first time * Derrick sees Hendrix becoming a future leader of Providence Accord Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Fidel Doss * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Providence Accord Soldiers * Sharon Underwood * John Lanford Villains * Darius Guards (Destroyed) * Darius (Destroyed) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * This is the last episode of Hendrix Linguistics * After this, Hendrix becomes a leader of Providence * He also has the new Cybernetics and also marrying Doctor Hawkins and have 2 kids * Darius is destroyed by Hendrix * Fidel returns from another dimension, after Darius is destroyed See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Virus Arc